bulger_girlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nekokage
The Nekokage are a clan of feline Ferals who live mostly in the city-state of Yama no Rion. Only females are allowed in the clan. The clan's symbol is that of a Cat's Paw inside of a circle with 3 claw marks running through the palm. Each mark is a symbol of the 3 original clans that formed the Nekokage years ago. Appearance The Nekokage typically wear Feudal Japanese style attire. This includes everything from basic everyday wear to more formal kimonos with elaborate designs. The only main difference that the attire always shows off the wearer's midriff, even the "winter" variants. The warrior class typically wears armor made from Carbololite, an alloy similar to steel, but made using Druidium. This allows their armor to be better infused with magic runes. The leading generals of the army are the 4 Pillars. They are the strongest of warriors that have attained their strength through nothing but their own personal might, not cybernetic enhancements or magic. Beliefs The Nekokage believe that women are the superior gender, and that much of mankind's suffering was due to men. However this old view has lessened somewhat after seeing how many of the problems in the current time are not that different even with women in charge. Still many of the ancient traditions remain, and men have been forbidden to exist in the clan since it was founded. On the rare instances that a Nekokage does give birth to a boy, she is forced to either give up the child for adoption or give up her title as a Nekokage and leave to take care of her son. In order to even be considered part of the royal army, a Nekokage must prove that she is the master of her own body. This not only includes a challenging training regemine, but also being able to halt labor through willpower alone. If she is able to pull off this trick at least once, then she can join the royal army and be hailed as a true warrior woman of the clan regardless of how many pregnancies she has afterwards. However only a woman who has kept her 1st pregnancy in check for a full 5 years can be in the running for one of the coveted 4 Pillars positions. History The Nekokage were formed over 200 years ago from a trio of warring feline clans: the Matubishi, the Hiyaa, and the Kageyu. Each of these clans were ruled by respectable, yet overzealous, male shogun feline lords. When all was said and done, it was the actions of a once lost princess by the name of Sukohime that ended the war. The three clans united and became the present day Nekokage. Inhabitants Royal Family ... 4 Pillars *Pillar of the North *Pillar of the South *Pillar of the East – Nyagoso *Pillar of the West Other Citizens ... Trivia *Yama No Rion roughly means "Lions of the Mountain" in Japanese. *While Ferals can be either Humaal (human like girls with ears and a tail) or Norath (full anthro), those of the Nekokage are always born full anthro catgirls. *A Nekokage's ability to resist labor through willpower was inspired by the actions of Portgas D. Rouge from the series One Piece. She was known for her astounding ability to keep her pregnancy going for just under 2 years before giving birth to her son Ace and dying soon afterwards. Category:Factions